Role Playing
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, and Aster all get together one day at the mall! They start talking about their sex lives with their boyfriends, and realize that their sex lives aren't what they used to be! So, they seek help from Aster's twin sister, Melody!


GX – GX

Jaden, Syrus, Jesse, and Aster were all hanging out at the food court in the mall one summer afternoon. Then, out of nowhere, Jaden decided to bring up the subject of their relationships.

"How are everyone's relationships goin'?" Jaden asked as he petted Freddy's head, who was lightly wrapped around his neck. (A/N: Freddy is Jaden's pet snake who he named after Fred Weasley from Harry Potter! And yes… he brought a snake to the mall!)

"Good." Was everyone else's reply.

"Just good? Anything you guys would want to change? You all sound a little depressed." Jaden pointed out.

"Well, it's just that… with Satori and me… it's the same, old thing over and over again. We even make love the same." Aster said.

"How?" Jesse asked, sounding very interested.

"Well, it always starts when we're watching television in the livingroom. Then, he asks if I want to watch TV in his room, even though he doesn't even _have_ a TV in his room, but I go in there anyway. Then, and he says, 'Do you wanna lie down with me? I won't try anything, I swear'. Then, we have four hours of the most boring sex you've ever had in your life."

"Four hours?" Jesse asked, astonished.

"Well, it would be over sooner, but it takes a while for me to fake an orgasm."

"You fake?" Syrus asked.

"Well, I kinda have to or he would never stop, and I can't really reach a real one because it's just not enough for me to reach a real one. I mean… sure, it feels good and I love him, and that's why I never really object to it. But you know… when it's enough already and I just want to get some sleep, I definitely fake."

"I would never dream of faking with Ty." Jesse said, and Aster stuck his tongue out at him when Jesse looked away for a minute. "But I do agree that it's kind of the same, old thing. He never lets me mix it up a little bit. I mean… I've never really asked, but I've tried. He just kinda shrugs it off though and does what he usually does."

"What about you, Sy?" Jaden asked. "Does Zane ever let you mix it up a little?"

"…Eh." Was Syrus' only response as well as a shrug of his shoulders, then took a sip of drink.

"Well, I know where you're all coming from. Bastion is the same way." Jaden said. "It's not exactly boring, but… same, old thing." He said. "Oh! I got an idea! Why don't we just go ask Melody got help?"

"Help with what?" Someone said, and they all looked to see Melody standing there, holding an ice cream cone.

"Hey Mel!" Jaden greeted. "We're just all talking and we realized that our sex lives aren't what they used to be since it's the same thing every time. So, we were wondering if you could give us a couple tips on how to liven things up in the bedroom a little."

"Sure thing! Let me ask you guys this… have you any of you ever tried role playing?"

All the guys looked at each other and asked, "Role playing?"

"Yeah!" Melody said, and they all looked back at her again. "You know… like… dressing up like different characters and use that as kinda like foreplay. Think about it… have any of you ever seen your boyfriends in skirts?"

"Um… no." They all answered at the same time.

"Then, I say… go for it! Role playing is probably the best option… for all of you!" Melody said, and then just walked away.

"What do you think, guys?" Jaden asked as he looked at the rest of the guys. "Melody must have tried this thing out with Marik at least once. So, why don't we just try it out?"

"I guess… we could." Syrus said.

-- That night with Jaden and Bastion --

Jaden opened the front door and saw Bastion already sitting there at his kitchen table. "Oh… you're already here?"

"Yeah." Bastion said. "You told me to meet you here at 7:00, and it's now a little past 7:30. It's a good thing that you gave me the spare key to your house." He said, slyly with a smirk.

Jaden laughed, sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well… sorry 'bout that. I lost track of time."

"It's alright." Bastion said as he got up and walked over to Jaden. Then, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and whispered into his ear, "So, what did you want to see me for?"

"Well, you know… the usual."

"Go up to your room and have sex?"

"Well… yes, but this time… I wanna try something new."

"No, no, no. Not anything new, please. Can't we just do what we usually do?" Bastion asked. "It's easier. We've gotten so used to it."

"Well, that's just the problem, Bastion. We've both gotten so used to it that it's just not as fun as it used to be." Jaden said.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well…"

"I know what you're trying to say. You don't like my sex anymore."

"No, no." Jaden said and hugged his boyfriend. "I just meant that I wanna try and spice it up a little, that's all."

"But even just trying to 'spice it up' is still changing it, and that means that you don't like the way I perform."

"It's not like that. Really. Can't we just try something new? Just this once?"

"Well… okay. I guess if that's what'll make you happy, then we could do something a little different." Bastion said, then broke away from Jaden to look into his boyfriend's chocolate brown eyes. "But you gotta tell me what it is."

"Oh, you'll find out." Jaden said as he grabbed Bastion's hand, and then brought him upstairs and into his room.

-- With Zane and Syrus --

Syrus came into his house and went into the livingroom to see Zane sleeping on the couch. Since it was a hot day, Zane had fallen asleep with his buttoned-up shirt, unbuttoned, leaving his chest exposed, and he was also wearing boxer shorts.

_'Thank Ra that Jazz and Amanda aren't here tonight!'_ Syrus thought, then walked up to Zane and leaned down next to the couch, then shook him awake.

"Mmm…" Zane moaned, lightly as he opened his eyes slightly, then looked at Syrus and smiled. "Hello, Sy."

"Hello Zane." Syrus replied with his special 'I'm-a-cute-puppy-dog' smile which Zane couldn't help but smile back at.

Zane could see that that Syrus' eyes were screaming, 'I love you', and his smile widened before replying, "I love you too, Syrus." Then, once Syrus gave his special smile again, Zane couldn't hold back any longer. Zane just pulled his Syrus into a kiss and just kissed him, softly, just to show him how much he loved him.

Syrus wrapped his arms around Zane's neck, and then broke the kiss to say something. "You're so tense? Are you stressed for some reason?"

"No." Zane replied. "To tell you the truth, it's probably just from sleeping on this thing we call a couch."

Syrus giggled and said, "Do you want a massage?" He asked as he moved behind Zane and had Zane lean his head against his chest.

"Yes. That would be heavenly. Thank you." Zane said as he relaxed a little, and then felt Syrus' hands start to rub his shoulders. "Mmmm…" Zane moaned, lightly. "That feels nice." He whispered, and then sighed as he completely relaxed under Syrus' touches.

"You're especially tense right… here." Syrus said as he lowered his hands to Zane's lower back and squeezed a little. That made Zane take a sharp breath and he arched his back. "Ooo… was that a little too sensitive?"

"No. That felt good."

"…Hey Zaney?" Syrus asked after about a minute of silence.

"Yes, my sweet Syrus?"

"What would you say if I asked you to make love to me tonight?" Syrus whispered into Zane's ear.

Zane just smiled – almost smirked – and turned his head to look at Syrus in the eyes. "I guess that would be nice. After all, we haven't had sex in about… a week."

"But this time…"

"But this time what?"

"But this time I was hoping that we could do some role play."

"…Um…" Was Zane's only response.

-- With Jesse and Tyranno --

"Ty-Ty!" Jesse called as he entered the house, and Tyranno ran up to him immediately and gave him a big hug.

"So, how was your day, Jess?"

"Good. I just got one question for ya, Ty!"

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"You would do anything for me, right?"

"…Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanna try a little role playing to start off our love making tonight."

"Um… really? Do I have to?"

-- With Aster and Satorious --

Aster went into the house that he and Satorious now shared alone together, but didn't see Satorious.

"Satorious? Where are you?"

"Upstairs." Came a slightly muffled voice, and Aster went up the stairs and opened the door to their room, and what he saw really surprised him. The bed had a see-thru blue curtain hung around it, and on the bed was a red, silk blanket and the pillows had red silk pillow sheets over them. There was just one thing missing.

"Satorious?"

"I'm right here." Aster heard Satorious say and he turned around just in time to see Satorious close the door.

What really got to Aster was what his boyfriend was wearing, which was just a soft, white, fluffy towel around his waist. He also had water droplets everywhere on his body, like he had just come out of the shower. "Um… h-hi." Aster stuttered. "What's all this?"

"What? This? Oh, it's nothing. Just something I thought I'd put together for our special night."

"Special night? What's so special about it?"

"…Surely you didn't forget what today was." Satorious said, sounding depressed.

Aster really didn't want to ask, but he really didn't know. "…What was today?" Aster saw Satorious looked down at the ground and whispered something, but he didn't hear him. "What?"

"I said… today was our anniversary." Satorious said. "You know… the anniversary of the day we met."

"What?!" Aster nearly yelled, then ran towards the calendar and looked at it. "Are you positive that it was today?! I thought it wasn't for another couple days!" He said, and then banged his head against the wall, which made Satorious jump a little. "I'm such an idiot! How could I forget the most important day of my entire life?! …Dammit!" He yelled as he punched the wall, then fell to his knees and started crying. Then, he felt Satorious' hands on his shoulders and he turned to see that Satorious had kneeled down next to him and look back into his eyes.

"It's alright."

"How is it alright?" Aster asked, then looked away from Satorious. "I forgot the most important day of my entire life… of _our_ entire lives, and all you can say is 'it's alright'? Well, it's _not_ alright!"

"Aster…" Satorious said as he gently made Aster look back at him. "You know, Aster… our anniversary wasn't the _only_ reason I did all this."

"…Really?" Aster asked as he wiped his tears away. "What was the other reason?"

"Look… I know that our night time together isn't what it used to be. I just want to make it special again."

"You knew?"

"Yes. I could tell from the way you didn't seem into as much. Then, afterwards, you'd always just say 'I love you' and 'good night' before falling asleep and nothing else. It's so obvious that you fake all the time too."

"You… knew I faked?"

"Yes."

"And… you're not mad?"

"How could I be? It's _my_ fault. I didn't give you enough to make it real. That's why tonight… I'm going to make all those times up to you." He said as he lifted Aster up, bridal style, and brought him over to the bed.

-- The next day --

Jaden, Syrus, Jesse, and Aster were all visiting Melody at the museum where she worked, and they were telling her about their nights.

"You were right, Mel!" Jaden said. "Bastion wearing a skirt was the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, and you should of seen my Ty wearing his army suit while I pretended to be a war prisoner and waiting for him to save me! The suit was a little tight on him, but that just made it even sexier!"

"Zane was a little reluctant at first, but he soon got into it when we pretended to be Jack and Rose from Titanic! We made up our own sex scene for what Jack and Rose could have been doing while they were in that antique car!" Syrus said.

"So, it sounds like you all had a great time last night!" Melody said, and watched the three of them nod before she realized something. "Wait a second… there's only three of you. Wasn't I talking to four of you yesterday? One of you is missing… someone important. …Where's Freddy?" Melody asked as she stuck her face close to Jaden's so that their faces were literally an inch apart.

"Um…" Jaden said. "At home, and Aster's not… _right_ here either."

Melody sat back down into her previous position and said, "Oh well! As long as they have each other, I'm sure they're fine!"

"What I meant was… Freddy is at home, but Aster is right over there." Jaden said as he pointed over by the window where Aster was standing, wearing a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey!" Melody said, and Aster just looked at her while keeping the silly grin on his face. "From that smile, I would suspect that your night turned out to be fun?"

"Mm-hm." Aster mumbled with a nod, the grin still never leaving his face.

"Yep. That is _definite_ afterglow you've got there, Asty!" Melody said.

"So, I would correct in assuming that you had an actual… you-know-what last night?" Syrus asked.

"Mm-hm." Aster said again with another nod.

"So, it was better? A _lot_ better?" Jaden asked.

"Mm-hm." Aster said once again with another nod.

"Can't you say anything other than 'Mm-hm'?" Jesse asked.

"Mm-hm." Aster said once again.

"Watch this." Melody whispered to them. "So, are you gonna tell us any details?"

"Mm-h- No!" Aster yelled. "I am not going to tell any of you any details! What goes on in my private, sexual life is for me and Satori _only_!"

"So, no details?"

"Nope."

"Aw man!"

"Oh, no you don't, Melody!" Aster said. "You are _not_ going to guilt trip me into giving any details!" He said as he left the gift shop where they were.

"You were really trying to guilt trip him just now?" Jesse asked, and Melody then started to make a little noise as her body shook a little, trying to keep the noise in, and her head was bowed so they couldn't see her face. "Are you crying?" He asked, but the next thing they knew, she was laughing hysterically.

"I think she was giggling." Jaden said.

"Aw man, this is too good! I was hoping he would leave while not suspecting anything!"

"Why?" Syrus asked. "Either way, you will never know what happened between them last night."

"Au contraire, my friend!" Melody said, then pulled out a tape. "Hidden cameras can definitely come in handy! Especially when you're a yaoi obsessed fan girl who just wants to capture some yaoi moments on tape!"

"But how do you know which room they did it in? They could of done it in the bedroom, livingroom, kitchen, or even the bathroom." Jesse pointed out.

"Bathroom?" Melody asked. "Okay… I'm gonna ignore that for now. I put tapes in every room in their house and have tapes of them all. So… I'll just have to look through them all. It's not really for me though. It's for Amanda."

"Amanda?" Syrus asked. "Oh, great! That's all that girl needs is more yaoi for her screwed up mind!"

"We're all screwed up, Sy!" Melody said. "Anyway… is there any other sexual tips you guys need?"

"Actually yes." Jesse said. "Could you ask Marik if I could borrow his whips and chains?" He asked with an innocent, yet lustful look in his eyes.

Melody just sighed, heavily.

GX – GX

So, what did everyone think? I thought it was actually pretty funny at some parts! Oh, and I'm sorry that the night time part with Jesse and Tyranno wasn't very long! I didn't really have any ideas for them other than that, and I wanted to get to the Aster and Satorious part!

_**REVIEW!!**_ But if you flame, you die! Lol! No, you won't die, but I _will_ do something bad to you! Sorry… I just don't really have an tolerance for flamers, only people with constructive criticism! _That_ I can handle!


End file.
